In general, a power adapter is used as a power conversion accessory of portable electronic products and comprised of a casing, a control circuit board installed in the casing, and components such as inductor, a capacitor, and a transformer installed on the control circuit board and has a power input end and a power output end for inputting an alternating current from the power input end, converting the alternating current (AC) into direct current (DC), and then outputting the DC from the power output end to an electronic product that requires a power supply.
However, the conventional power adapter is formed by a power socket such as an (AC socket) at the power input or output end, and clamped between upper and lower casings, but such assembling method restricts the product, such that the power socket can be installed at an edge of the outer casing only and the plug opening of the power socket cannot be arranged at an upper or lower surface of the outer casing or just at a position on the surface of any one of the casings to change the relative position of the power plug in order to meet different using requirements. In the meantime, when the power socket is simply installed on a surface of any one of the casings, the conventional structure just has an opening formed on any one of the casings and configured to be corresponsive to the jack of the power socket, so that the power socket fails to provide a good fixing effect. During a conventional way of installing the adapter, components such as the control circuit board are installed in one of the casings first. If the power socket further requires another casing, the wiring between the power socket and the control circuit board must be extended to overcome the level of difficulty for the installation.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art, the discloser of this disclosure based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive research, and finally developed an adapter casing module according to this disclosure to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.